More then meets the eye
by Lt. Spiffy Noin
Summary: There is more then meets the eye in the friendship of Zechs Merquise and Lucrenzia Noin. Takes place in the Academy.. please R&R!! thanx!!


Title: More then meets the eye  
Author: Lt. Spiffy Noin  
Rating: PG.. Maybe PG-13...   
Notes: I was bored....and. this is like my first 6X9 fic.. be gentle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her deep blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight, her chin rested against her hands. Noin found herself gazing out her small window. She was supposed to be studying the battle tactics manual, but the moon caught her eye. Something about it remained her of him. Maybe it was the soft silver glow of the glowing sphere. The color resembled his long platinum hair. Or maybe it was the way it made the lake near by shine a dark blue, like his eyes. Ether way it had her in a trance.   
She was suddenly broken from her trance by a knocking at her door. At the sound she jumped slightly, tipping her chair over. She landed hard on her side, the chair tangled in her legs. She carefully untangled her self, cursing fluently under her breath. Once on her feet she, she found her way to the door, almost tripping three times on the way. Her hand griped the handle and yanked up open, her dark eyes fixed in a glare at the person who dared interrupted her daydream.   
In front of her stood the object of her desire. Zechs Marquise. Or Millardo Peacecraft, heir to the Peacecraft kingdom. His eyes were covered by the familiar silver helmet, hiding the look of worry that filled them. He had heard the many crashes and curses that had followed them, and had started to second-guess weather he should be there or not. Now he most certainly started to question his motives as he was met with Noin's dark eyes fixed in a glare at his chest. He was much taller then her, standing at six feet two inches. She stood a mere five feet four inches next to him.   
Noin blinked in surprise, as she was meet with some ones chest. Slowly, and slightly fearfully, she moved her eyes upward. She knew all to well who was standing before her now, the one she had been day dreaming of. Her friend, partner, rival, and object of her desire. Her eyes finally came to rest on where his eyes would be if it weren't for that mask. Her mind went in to its normal mode around him.   
"Any idea how hard it is to talk to a person with half their face covered?" She said softly, yet in a teasing way. Her head slowly tilted to the left, a smirk finding its way to her lips. She was meet with a playful grin from Zechs.   
"I would if you would stop falling all over your self and let me in" he retorted in his normal playful manner. He was relieved to see the glare melt from her eyes, and turn back to the normal bright; teasing eyes he was used to.   
"Oh. So you think I fall all over my self for you now Zechs? You wish.." She joked as she moved from her doorway, letting him enter. As she spoke, she thought silently to her self I do fall all over my self for you Zechs..More then you know..She turned her back to him temporarily, pulling her chair back up and giving it a small kick. Behind her Zechs stepped in, kicking the door closed. A soft chuckle escaped his lips.   
"Taken to chair abuse now Noin? I feel sorry for any chair that crosses your path.. " He said playfully while lifting the heavy helmet from his face. He tossed it carelessly on to her bed, joining it soon after. As he, did Noin sat herself back in the chair she had just been abusing.   
"And why would you feel sorry for them? " Noin replied as she raised an eyebrow at him, shooting a menacing look towards him. Her dark eyes still held the playful light in them though as she finally got a look at him. She fought back the horrible urge to just sit there and stare at him. His platinum hair hung around him perfectly, and his long bangs framed his face. Some fell carelessly in his dark eyes, making him look like a young boy.   
"I mean they better watch out for the wrath of Noin..." Zechs replied with a devilish grin. He loved the look in her eyes when she was mad, or pretending to be mad at him. Her sapphire eyes seem to light on fire. Like a torch suddenly flaring up behind an ocean of blue. He wasn't disappointed as he spoke the torch ignited in her eyes yet again.   
"Oh..so that's how it goes eh Zechs?" She said softly.. an evil glint shining in her eyes. Oh.. he's going to get it..She thought to her self. She grinned evilly as she quickly moved from her chair, with out falling this time, and pounced on him. Quickly she moved so she straddled his torso, and had his wrists pined to her bed. " You have yet to witness the wrath of Noin, Zechs. But... I think I might be able to arrange it so you do. "  
Zechs was temporarily shocked by her action. But once he came back to his senses and figured what had happened, and where she was he decided he could get used to her there. But he decided not to show it, and smirked smugly at her instead.  
"Am I a witness of it or a victim? " He said confidently. From his position under her he had a perfect view of her blazing eyes. Her short dark hair hung down around her head, forming a blue halo around her. Zechs thought to him self as he waited for her reply; does she know how gorgeous she is? He didn't have to wait too much longer before she replied simply.   
"Victim" With an evil grin she started to tickle him relentlessly. He gave a small yelp of surprise at the act, which only made her grin more. While her hands were busy tickling him her, he moved his hands to her waist, and lifting her easily off him. With one quick simple movement he lifted her and dropped her on the bed and stood back up.   
"So much for a 'wrath of Noin'" He said teasingly. Noin just sort of lay there, a frown coming to her brow as the glared up at him.   
"Lets end this now before it becomes an all out war, to much war right now as it is. " Noin replied in her normal serious voice, snapping them both back to reality. The world was at war. That's why they were at the academy. Noin really didn't know why she was there really. She hated war. Her whole family was killed off in this war. But maybe what was why. To take revenge for them. Or, her love of outer space. Ever since she was young she would site and gaze at the stars, dreaming of being up there one day.   
At her words Zechs was brought back to the horrible realality, which he fought to escape every day. He and Noin were very alike actually. His family had been killed during the war as well. But for a reason, unlike Noin's. He was the heir to the Peacecraft throne. He and his sister where the only ones to survive the massacre. That's why he was here. To avenge their death. But first he had to complete training.   
"Why did you come by Zechs? " Noin inquired as she made herself comfy on her bed.   
"I was just wondering if you were going to the officers club this weekend.." Zechs said matter a factly. She would never know it was a lie. He had been planning to ask her there as his date.. But now that he was here, he lost the never to. Maybe he would get it back before then.  
"Why? " Noin was greatly surprised and confused by the question. Was he asking her there as his date? Or just wondering if she was going? So she thought she'd clear that up. Although she knew he would never ask her as his date.. he had so many gorgeous girls crawling all over him all the time.   
" Just wondering.. Haven't seen you there lately. " Zechs silently cursed him self as he said that. Her eyes seemed to light up when he has asked if she was going.. But at his last words they dimmed dramatically. Does she care about me? No.. Why.. I'm just hallucinating. Shes not interested.   
"I might.. Depends on if I get through all these battle tactics.. " Noin said, unable to hid the hurt tone in her voice. She was really hoping he had been asking her. "Speaking of battle tactics... I better get back to those.." she said as she moved off her bed, and slumping back in to her chair.   
"Right.. Then I'll see you tomorrow in the mess hall.." Zechs said as he moved for the door. With a quick glance to her he left quietly, suddenly feeling horrible about having done that. His boots clicked on the tile as he made his way back to the men's dormitory.   
After Noin was sure he was out of hearing distance she threw down her battle tactics book. She sat there glaring at it for a while. Why didn't he ask me! Damn him.. too damn materialistic... always going for the pretty girls. After letting her mind whirl for a minute, she stood and headed off to the gym. Maybe beating up a punching bag would help blow off a little steam.   
  
Noin sat on her bed.. Looking at the pile of civilian cloths in front of her. Why the hell am I so up tight about one little thing? Its just Zechs. But its not just Zechs.. I have to try and impress him.. She clutched her head trying to figure out why she was even doing this. After much deliberation she stepped in to her shower. She was going to go, and make him beg to be with her..   
A few hours later Noin emerged from her room, and started to walk to the officers club. The transformation in those two hours was amazing. Her black hair that normally hug in her face was kept back in a set of clips, the rest of her hair spiked a little with some gel. She wore a sleeveless black turtleneck sweater, bringing out the color of her hair, and eyes. Her lower body was covered with a short red plaid pleated skirt, and white knee socks. The whole look made her look cute and innocent, but gave her a hard edge as well.   
Her Mary Jane shoes made a soft clicking sound as she made her way down to the officers club. With her head held high, she stepped in. As soon as she even opened the door, the loud music found its way to her ears. Thankfully it was a group she liked. Garbage's Push It pulsed through the speakers, and in to her ears. Her eyes darted around the place, trying to spot Zechs. Her eyes came to rest on him finally. He was leaning against a wall, talking to a few of his friends, and a few girls. The girls seemed to be hanging all over him. The thought of it made her blood run cold.   
Noin fought off the urge to just go kick the crap our of them, and walked coolly over to Zechs. She smiled cutely at him, wondering if he would recognize her. She wasn't disappointed as his eyes fell to her, and moved away from the wall, pushing the other girls away.   
"Hello.. I don't believe we have meet" Zechs began as he approached her. "My name is Zechs Marquise.. might I inquire about yours?" He said in a charming tone. Noin was somewhat amused to find out he didn't recognize her, but hurt in the same instant knowing that this is what he did to every girl. But her that is.   
"Lucrenzia Noin. Pleased to meet you Zechs. " She said simply as she watched his jaw drop about a foot. Even though that pesky mask covered his face, she could see the look of shock over his face. His reaction made how uncomfortable she was worth it. A small smirk pulled on the corners of her lips as he stood there in shock for a while. After what seemed like an hour he choked out a few words.   
"Noin?" He said in total shock. Beneath the mask his eyes were wide, the blue swirling with shock. After he pulled him self together he looked her over discreetly. This was a new side of Noin, or a newly created Noin. He couldn't help but reach out and poke her in the arm. After doing so he was meet with a hash glare from Noin.   
"Lucrenzia" she corrected as she batted his hand away. " What? Can't even recognize a friend? " She said with a slight glare. Why is he being so weird? I can't change a little or something? With that said, she moved off to get something to drink. She glanced over her shoulder to see she was being followed.   
"Sorry.. you just looked so different Noi.. Lucrenzia." He said as he followed her toward the bar. He couldn't help but sort of stare at her. She had always been beautiful, but tonight he beauty had him awestruck. He began to wonder what possessed her to change her look so drastically.. but kept the thought to him self. He took a seat stool at the bar next to her as she ordered a coke.   
"So you don't like it? " Lucrenzia said as she stood by the bar, resting her elbows against the wood. She tilted her head to the side to catch a glance at him. The lights of the place ricocheted of his silver mask, turning it many different colors. After her words reached his ears, his head turned abruptly towards her.   
"Whoa! When did I say that? I just said it was different. " He said with a smile. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The new look was amazing on her. Unfortunately for him, a perky blond cadet walked up behind him, looping her arms around his waist.   
"Hey sweetie, why'd ya run off like that? " She said with an annoying little giggle. Noin felt her blood run cold again, and looked back across the bar at the bartender. Her smile faded rather quickly as she took her drink from him and walked off to locate some of her friends. Besides Zechs that is.   
Zechs sat there, watching her go. He felt like hurling the blond hanging on to him across the room. He couldn't believe his luck. He was just going to ask her to dance with him, when this blond came up. He quickly swung around and snarled at the girl.   
"Get off me! Don't you take a hint! I'm not interested! " He yelled at her. She backed away from him slowly, her eyes wide at his sudden out burst. He has been interested before that new girl walked in. With one last thought she turned and ran off to be joined by her other friends.   
Zechs just sat there, resting his head to the bar. Damn it.. I have to find Noin.. Lucrenzia.. He sat there longer then he had thought. By the time he actually moved to go find her half the place was empty. He cursed at him self loudly before walking out. He still had to find her, and hoped she was in her room.   
His eyes stared through glass of his mask at the silver letters reading "Cadet Lucrenzia Noin" In front of him. His fist was pulled back as if to knock.. but was suspended in mid air, as if time had stopped. Every now and then he would bring his hand down and turn, then turn right back around the face the door. After about ten minutes of this he finally lowered his hand to the wood door. The act made a soft thump sound on the door.   
Noin whirled around to face the door. She knew who it was before even opening it. Cautiously she moved to the door, opening it slowly. Her eyes moved up to look at him, and surprisingly enough, there was not meet with his mask.   
"What are you doing here Millardo? What happened to the little blond? " Noin said coolly to him before turning back her work. She quickly folded cloths in to her suitcase.   
"I came to talk to you, and she was just some drunk groupie. What are you doing? " Zechs said as he stepped in and saw what she was doing. He quickly moved towards her, taking her wrists in his hands and turning her to look at him. His heart fell as he saw her eyes were slightly blood shoot. She'd been crying.   
"I'm packing, what does it look like. I'm being transferred to a different school. " Noin said softly, before ducking her head so he can't see her eyes any more. She couldn't believe they were just shipping her out of here like this. She had been hoping to just slip out of here with out him knowing.. but he just appeared at her door.   
"No.. they can't. Isn't there any thing we can do" he said gently as he tilted her chin up with his hand. He couldn't believe it. They were transferring Noin. With out thinking her slid his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. To his surprise she didn't pull away, but rested her head against him, tears coming back to her eyes.   
"There isn't any thing left to do but leave. I'll miss you Zechs, you're the best friend I've ever know.." She stopped her self before she said something she knew she would regret. She was in such a daze she didn't even notice him pull her towards him. It just felt so right. She finally took notice of this when hot tears started to move down her cheeks. She pulled away quickly, wiping her eyes on the back on her hand.   
"Noin.. Lucrenzia, I'll miss you to, I don't want to lose you. " He said softly, moving closer to her slowly. He didn't give her the chance to pull away this time, wrapping both arms around her, holding her to him tightly.   
Noin's eyes flew open as she felt him pull her to him again. She turned her head up to look at him, a confused look coming over her features. "Zechs? What are you doing? " she inquired, her voice clearly showing her confusion. Her confused look was meet with a kind smile from Zechs, hiding his inner turmoil.   
"Holding some one very dear to me.." Zechs replied with a soft smile. He carefully admitted the word love and replaced it with very dear to me. He hoped she couldn't feel his heart racing in his chest, and hoped it would win already. His head whirled as he tried to decide whether or not he should tell he is true feelings.   
Noin couldn't think of any thing to say to that.. but to cry. Carefully she moved her arms around his waist, crying in to his chest. She had decided to write him once she got to her new school and tell him her feelings, but hell, might as well while he was here.   
"Millardo.. I..I have to tell you something.." She said softly as she moved her head from his chest to look up at him. She was meet by his soft smile yet again. This was going to be a lot harder then she thought. Zechs was shocked slightly by the use of his true name, but still smiled at her.   
"Any thing Lucrenzia.. " He said kindly. If she was going to use his name, he might as well use her first name. As he gazed in to her eyes he could see the pain, anguish, and something he couldn't quite identify. He stood there trying to figure it out as he waited for her to speak.   
"I..I love you Millardo " she said in a soft whisper, her eyes darting away from him. She stood there waiting for him to respond.. hoping he wouldn't be to harsh. She was taken totally off guard as he put a hand to her cheek, guiding her to look at him. He slowly leaned towards her, till they were nose to nose   
" I love you to Lucrenzia " He whispered softly against her lips. With out a last thought he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He wasn't disappointed when she kissed him back. He pulled away from her slowly, smiling softly at her. Her eyes were still closed, a blissful look over her face. Millardo just pulled her closer, nuzzling his nose to her neck in an affectionate way. Lucrenzia laughed softly at the action.   
"There has to be some way to keep you here Lucrenzia..I'll talk to the dean. I don't want you to leave. " He said softly in her ear.   
"I'll do what ever I can Millardo, I can't leave you. " She responded.. just staying close to him. His hand reached up, gently brushing some of her unruly bangs from her eyes, then ran slowly down neck. With out a last word he brought his lips to hers, bringing her in to a soft kiss yet again. Lucrenzia kissed him back tenderly, savoring the feeling of his lips pressed to hers.   
  
  
The End: Don't worry, there's more to be told..   



End file.
